ALTTPG: Chapter 2~The Quest for The Master Sword (Part 1)
As Zelda and the Sanctuary Priest inform Link of Agahnim's dilemma, there's one thing to do. Defeat Agahnim before he breaks the Sages' seal. The only weapon that can stop him is the Master Sword, but the Master Sword can only be wielded by the one with 3 pendants of virtue. The only man that knows about the Pendants is a man named Sahasrahla, who is Kakariko Village's elder. link must venture to the village and find Sahasrahla. Hyrule Note: Some of the maps will have heart symbols on them, indicating that a place has a heart piece. Please refer to the ALTTPG: Heart Pieces segment of the guide for methods and prerequisites to obtain them. 1. After exiting the Sanctuary (don't forget about opening the chest containing the Heart Container), head west to Kakariko Village. Enter the wide house to the north and talk to the lady inside who will tell you about the Master Sword and Sahasrahla. 2. If you have 100 Rupees, you can buy the first bottle here. Once you have a bottle go to the house north of the Inn and talk to the sick boy and he'll give you a Bug-Catching Net. 3. Go back to the Inn and open a chest that contains the second bottle. 4. Talk to the kid at Marker #4 and he'll give you the location of where Sahasrahla is hiding. 5. Head east towards the Eastern Ruins and go to the small building marked #5. There, you'll find Sahasrahla and he'll tell you about the Master Sword and the only way to weild it is by having 3 Pendants of Virtue. The first one is the Pendant of Courage and it's in the Eastern palace not far from Sahasrahla's hideout, head east to the palace. Optional: You can venture to the Lost Woods and obtain the Magic Mushroom there. Deliver it to the Witch at her hut and return later to obtain Magic Powder. Eastern Palace This palace has puzzles that are easy to solve (as are most first dungeons in LOZ games). But this dungeon also has it's fairshare of traps you must avoid such as marble launchers. You'll also face a Cyclops-like enemy that can take a lot of blows from your sword, so be patient when facing this enemy. 1. Lift up the pot in the center to find a switch which will open the central door. Defeat the enemies in the next room and step onto the elevated floor panel to open the door. 2. This is where you must dodge the marbles from a marble launcher. This one in particular can also launch big marbles, be careful. 3. Head east and press on the floor panel nearby the door to open it. 4 (not marked). In this room as well as the rest of the dungeon, you'll face Blue headed stalfos. They'll jump out of the way of normal sword blows, so use either the whirling blade technique or pots to defeat them easily. 5. Lift up the pot in the center to reveal a switch that'll open the door to the south. In the other room to the south, you'll find a chest that contains the map. Head back to the center room and go west to the room marked #6 6. In this room, you'll face off with 4 blue head stalfos, defeat them and then proceed north and into a room with a chest containing the compass. Head east to the same room you were in before (but on a lower level), head south and up the stairs into the next room. 7. In this room head east and step on a floor panel to head to the room to the east, in that room lift up the pot on the upper right side to obtain a key. Then head west and across a path overlooking the big marble launcher room. 8. In this room, you'll see 4 red bubbles circling a pot. This pot has a switch underneath that'll reveal a chest containing the master key. You must defeat all of the enemies (including the Green Cyclops enemy). 9. Once you obtain the Master Key, head back to the central room and open the big chest and obtain the Bow & Arrows. After obtaining the weapon, yellow headed stalfos appear and take off their heads that'll fly around the room, the heads themselves are invincible when airborne but leave after a while. If you can, defeat one with a head still on. Head north to the Master key door. 10. In this room, be mindful of the darkness in this room and defeat the stringy enemies as well as the Cyclops enemies (this time you'll have the Bow & Arrows and can defeat them more easily. One of those Cyclops enemies has a small key which is needed to proceed to the staircase and to the second floor. One in the first room on the second floor lift up the loer left pot to open the door to the next room. 11. Defeat the Cyclops enemies with your bow and press the floor panel in the southern part of the room to open the door. 12. Be careful as there are a lot of marble launchers, head to the upper left floor panel to open the door. 13. Here you'll face a red Cyclops enemy, it's completely invincible to the sword, but not to the bow. defeat all enemies to open the door. 14. defeat the enemies and lift up the lower right pot to open the door to the boss' room. Armos Knights The first set of bosses you'll face. Consisting of 6 stone knights, they'll just hop around the room in a synchronized formation. They're weak to the Bow & Arrows. Make sure you have enough arrows for this fight as it takes 3 arrows to defeat 1 knight. As you defeat 5 knights, the last one will turn red and will jump and then try to stomp you, finish it off with 3 arrows.